Kara Nguyen
|hideb= |birthdate=* 20th Century (Age Unknown) |turned = |status = * Deceased |job= * Manager of The Cafe Chim Lac (Formerly) * Leader of the Ninth Ward Coven (Formerly) * Elder of the Ninth Ward Coven (Formerly) * Member of The Ancestors |species= * Witch * Ancestral Spirit (Currently) |gender= * Female |hidef= |family= * Van Nguyen (Son) * Unnamed daughters (mentioend in Savior) |hides= |significant sires= |significant spells= * Breaking Davina's hand (unsuccessful) * Encircling Davina in a circle of fire |significant kills= |cause of death=* Neck Snapped |killed by=* Hayley Marshall-Kenner (On the orders of Davina Claire) |hidea= |actor = * Joyce Thi Brew |first = * For the Next Millennium |last = *''Wild at Heart'' |hair color = * Black|eye color = * Brown|episode count = * 3}} was a Versailles Elder witch of the Ninth Ward Coven. She disliked Davina Claire due to her believing that Davina is a vampire sympathizer. Early History Kara lived in the Ninth Ward in the Versailles neighborhood, managing a café called Cafe Chim Lac. At some point she gave birth to a son who she named Van. Throughout the Originals In For the Next Millennium, Kara is seen at the meeting held by Davina, before the end of the meeting, she turns to leave. Davina exclaims that she has not dismissed her, in retaliation, Kara uses a spell to fracture Davina's hand and encircle her in fire. In You Hung the Moon, Kara is assassinated in front of her café by Hayley who made a deal with Davina to free her from the curse. Her body (along with 11 other witches) are found the next day. A young man, Van, inquires about his mother and breaks down, realizing his mother is among the bodies. Her son is later seen mourning to her body at the cemetery. In Savior, it is mentioned that her son is financially struggling to put food on the table for her daughters. In Wild at Heart, she appears before Davina and Kol on the ancestral plane and attacks them in retaliation to her death. She is then pushed away by Ariane as they escape. Physical Appearance Kara had medium length black hair and dark, brown eyes. She wore a black cloak and a multi colored shirt. She also wore a necklace that was a symbol of her coven that looked like an upside down moon with a emerald gem in the middle. Personality Kara seemed to be well respected among her coven and loved by her son greatly. She is shown to have contempt for Davina being Regent and a vampire sympathizer. This showed that she was loyal to the witches, but also showing prejudice against species different from witches. Powers and Abilities Kara possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a witch. Since she was an Elder of a coven and being able to hurt Davina, their regent, she was presumably an extremely powerful witch. Weaknesses Kara had the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Appearances The Originals Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' (Death) *''The Axeman's Letter'' (Mentioned) *''Out of the Easy'' (Mentioned) *''Savior'' (Mentioned) *''Wild at Heart'' (Ancestral Spirit) Name * Kara is an Italian name and means "dear" or "beloved". * Nguyễn is a common Vietnamese surname and means "loyalty for the savior". Trivia * Based on her surname, she is of Vietnamese descent. * The character's surname was misspelled as "Ngyuen" in the credits of 3x01. Writer Carina Adly MacKenzie confirmed it as a typo via Twitter. * She managed a cafe called Cafe Chim Lac in Versailles. * She was killed by Hayley on Davina's orders. Kara is the second witch killed because Davina had a hand in her death. The first witch was very similar to Kara since they both worked in restaurants and their only child harbored hatred for Davina as result. * From Marcel's comment in Savior, it is implied she was a single mother as her son is financially struggling to put food on the table for his sisters. Gallery TO 301 0428Kara.jpg TO302_1449Kara.jpg TO302_1552Kara.jpg See also Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Nguyen Family Category:Guest Characters Category:Deceased Category:New Orleans Coven Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Recurring Characters